


Fishing, with a hint of Panic

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: FFXV - The Heart of Chocobros [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Noctis loves fishing, Other, still feels bad for giving Chocobros a heartattack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: Noctis and Fishing."Kid in a toy shop" indeed.
Series: FFXV - The Heart of Chocobros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542385
Kudos: 12





	Fishing, with a hint of Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Finding Bismark was awesome!!! think i got up 3 lvls in fishing. Couldn't get that big one though.
> 
> Took me a second to find the right bird cluster though. But this is the fishing spot close to Caem so kinda open sea fishing.

Noctis didn't know his friends could panic to the scale they had.

He left a note, he knows he did, but the draft from the window must have sent it somewhere far from Ingis' glasses and was thus not found. At least he had told Monica and Dustin where he'd gone so when Ignis found him just now he got a milder scolding. "Look I'm sorry I didn't set the note under your glasses so it wouldn't blow away, but at least I told them right?" 

"Yes," Ignis sighs, sitting beside the younger. "Didn't calm my nerves however... It's still much to early, Daemons could still be prowling." 

"Eh... Sorry." Noctis winces when the thought hit him and leans so his head rests on Ingis' shoulder. "I'll tape the note to an Ebony next time, or your foreheads?" 

Ignis chuckles, the last of his fear draining away. The last time he felt that dread so deep was after Noctis was brought back after being attacked by a Daemon, leaving him in a coma and a scar going across his back and down to his knee. And the past caught them not that long ago when the same one was brought before them when fighting MT's. "I'm glad they brought that daemon. The one that hurt you." 

"You really made a handbag out of it didn't you?" 

"Still remember that do you?" Ignis looks down and lifts his hand to brush the black hair out of blue eyes. "It passed my own mind at the time. I do recall where we left it however." Noctis sighs as he reels in the lure and sends the rod back into the armiger. "Why don't we head back? I got quite a few catches anyway, you and Monica could split them." 

Ignis hums as he gets up. "Or you leave most with her. I don't think they get as lucky with the catches as you do, and you dart away for every fishing spot we find." 

"Gladio enjoys his books, you go through your notebook and Prompto takes photos." 

"And you fish the lakes dry." Ignis holds his hand out to pull Noctis on his feet and still holds it. "But I'm serious Noct. Don't ever leave my sight and don't disappear like that without a word..."

Noctis frowns before nodding. "I promise." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to canon we know that 'sight' and promise didn't hold up to well....
> 
> yeah don't worry i felt the stab myself just now X_X


End file.
